Don't you know who I think I am?
by supergirl643
Summary: Sam and Dean actually need help from a shudders vampire. PLEASE READ! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!. I won't scratch your eyes out...ex-scouts honor...


A dark figure broke the silence as she ran out of the shady woods into the moonlit meadow. She was breathing laborously, her shoulder-length dark hair was windblown, bangs plastered to her forehead despite the chilly November night. Her jeans and red t-shirt had new holes due to the branches and barbed wire. Her black Converses were muddy and worn.

She continued running, clutching onto a small, clear bottle filled with a dark liquid. A carosel red '85 Camero was parked beneath a giant oak. She jumped in, locked the doors, and attempted to catch her breath, putting a small hand on her chest. She fluffed her bangs with a shaking hand. She looked out her side window and the most beautiful pair of dark red eyes stared back. She gasped and put the car in reverse, backing out quickly, jerking into drive, and peeling off into the night. The man left behind stared at the fading tail lights with an amused smile playing on his dark red lips.

On the main highway leading into Odom, Washington the girl was thinking about crying, but knew trying would do no good. A particular scene from the night kept replaying over, and over in her head.

_"Faye Donahue", a deep voice said, a smile in the voice, as a light switched on. The girl stopped her squirming at once, recognizing the voice instantly. A single lightbulb swung in the middle of the room fro its wires, illuminating the small perfect features of the girl. Her short wavy black hair, wide violet colored eyes, small straight nose, plump pink lips. Her beautiful eyes were locked on his. The dim light softly illuminated his golden hair, broad shoulders, the slim hips. He smiled revealing razor sharp teeth. _

_"How are you love?" he asked stroking the side of her face lovingly. She flinched and strained against her restraints once more. He clicked his tongue at her. "It's no use sweetheart, you're not going anywhere until I say you can."_

_Faye flexed her small wrists as well as she could against the ropes that bound her, and huffed into the bandana that served as a gag. _

_"Will you be a good girl now?" he asked, voice full of repoach. Faye stared back fiercely. The man reached around her head and untied the bandana. Faye coughed and exhaled deeply. "Better?"_

_"I'm..gonna...kill you." she sputtered dryly without much conviction due to the lack saliva. _

_"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Only way that kills me, kills you too. Remember that." he smiled wider. The girl's eyes just flashed purple fire as she struggled against the restraints once more. She groaned and half screamed out of frustration._

_"What do you want from me?" she yelled. _

_"You cannot honestly expect me to believe that you don't know the reason I keep you here." he said the smile falling from his face. _

_A small smile played on the girl's lips. "I have a theory. Does it involve my crusade to ease the world of your presence?" _

_The man studied the girl for a second and smiled quickly, then lifted his big white hand and brought the back of it across the girl's pretty, delicate face. The man flexed his hand as the girl popped her jaw, and flexed the muscle. _

_"Okay. I'm done playing with you. Quit following me. I know you told that fucking hunter where I was. He would've killed me if he would've ate his Wheaties that day."_

_"You're sick." she said._

_"No. I'm a professional." he smiled._

_"You're a coldblooded, murderer."_

_"If I may sound a wee bit childish, it takes one to know one."_

_"So, if I pinkie swear to leave you the hell alone, you'll let me go?" she asked ignoring the last of his comment._

_"Now I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." he said menacingly, bending down on one knee to her level. He smirked as his eyes burned a streak across the outlines of her breasts and torso. He stared into her eyes with such intensity that would've made her heart pound in the past. She stared calmly into his eyes accepting his challenge._

_"I thought you said I was inferior to you, and you'd never touch me again?" she said quietly as he smoothed back some loose hair from her neck and he bent down and touched his cool lips to her neck. _

_"That was a long time ago. You're perfection now." he flicked out his tongue and licked a line up her neck. _

_A small moan escaped her lips as she struggled to control herself. "But what makes you think I still want you?"_

_"Who says I'm asking?" he sank his teeth into her neck without warning, and she cried out in pain mixed with surprise. After a second he lifted his teeth out of her neck, and he licked around the wound. "Delicious."_

_Faye was panting and she closed her eyes to concentrate. "I want...the v-vial." _

_The man lifted his lips from her neck and leaned back to look at her. "My vial?"_

_"No. _My _vial." she said._

_"No." he replied simply taking a step back away from her._

_She looked at him for a long while and finally sighed. "You know, I'm done with this whole being civil to each other. What's the point? I hate you, you hate me. We can't die so what's the point in fighting? I want the vial. I'm getting the vial." _

_She smiled and flashed her razor sharp teeth. She bowed her head and murmured in Latin. The lightbulb swung from the ceiling silently, the man looked worried for a moment as a cold wind blew into the dank basement. She raised her head, violet eyes flashing, and shrugged off the restraints. _

_"There.That's better. Now we're equal, wouldn't you say?" she asked stepping forward towards the man, who had crouched down into a defensive crouch baring his white fangs. The girl smiled bravely with false bravado. _

_"Bring it on, love." the man invited as the girl crouched, mirroring her opponent. "This should be interesting to say the least." _


End file.
